In The Darkness
by fluffybluff
Summary: He wants her, and if he didn't get enough of her, he would do anything to get her back. Anything, including piercing her veins and drinking her blood. KK fic.


Disclaimer: Standard

:

IN THE DARKNESS

:

:

Unlike other people, she didn't want her extraordinary experience. She was a simple ordinary girl living her life casually, working her dream job as a make up artist, and her final goal was to get married, have a lot of children and be happy. Nothing fancy. She was grateful with everything she had and she didn't want a complicated life. But sometimes, things happened and everything became different.

Ever since that day, she knew her nights would never be the same anymore.

She had awoken something. Something she was foreign to. Something evil.

She clutched her small purse and her working bag. Her job demanded her to come home late at night. She was okay with it, at least until these few days.

She could feel it.

As she stepped out of the bus and walked her way home, she felt something creeping out in the dark. It was following her, watching every movement she made. She could feel her blood rushing through her veins, in and out of her heart as she tried to walk faster.

No use. It was faster than her.

It seemed that the foul creature wanted to play around with her for a little longer before taking her.

She could almost see its shadow, but it disappeared in a blink of an eye.

She was half running now. Soon, she reached her apartment building. Her apartment building was old and it was always dark. It didn't bother her before, but now, she found herself running away from the big shadows on the corridor. She knew what was hiding in those shadows.

She then pressed the elevator button, but soon cursed because the elevator didn't work. As she felt the darkness crept around on her back, she ran to the emergency staircase.

She looked around. Even the emergency staircase was as dark as ever. She began to climb up as fast as she could, when she heard something behind her.

Heavy footsteps.

Terrified, she looked down and saw a pair of piercing amber eyes looking at her. Those eyes look like cat's eyes, but this one sent shiver on her spine.

She ran upstairs without looking back, but she could feel it getting closer and closer.

Closer.

Closer.

She heard its breathing and turned around. The amber eyes were staring at her.

She ran with all her might, and finally reached her floor. She turned into the corridor and stopped to look back at the place she came from.

It wasn't there anymore.

She bended over to regain her strength, and then stood up and walked to her door.

Her eyes stumbled upon a weird darkness in front of her. Suddenly the amber eyes appeared again.

She choked.

The darkness came closer and closer as she was trying to open her door.

Before it came too close, she opened her door, got in, slammed the door and locked it, and chained it. She turned her lights and became a little calmer. She decided to go and take a shower to wash away all of her worries.

She got out of the bathroom, feeling a little better, when she felt a chill down to her spine.

She turned around and saw her main door wide open. The odd breeze of cold wind blew soundlessly into her house.

Her living room lights she turned on earlier were off.

Carefully, she went towards the door and shut it. She tried to turn the lights back on, but it didn't work.

She quickly made her way to the bedroom and turned on the lights.

The lights weren't working there either. She took a flashlight and turned it on.

She felt it. It was running around, teasing her in the dark.

She checked every inch of her room with the flashlight, before she felt something moving behind her.

She flinched a little, but then she bravely made her way to the living room. She checked around and found nothing there.

With a wicked smile, she moved to the kitchen.

"Gotcha." She said as she flashed the light into the furthest corner of the kitchen. The creature blinked confusedly and pouted.

"Damn it."

Kaoru walked closer with an annoyed smile.

"You know, Kenshin. When I'm tired, what I need the most is a hug and a sleep, not playing vampires with you."

Kenshin walked and reached the power supply. The room suddenly became bright. Kaoru turned off the flashlight. She looked at Kenshin with a big grin on her mouth. He was wearing a tacky Dracula costume, complete with the cape. He put on some white powder to make himself look paler, but it was uneven. He looked more like someone who had a skin disease. The only good point Kaoru could give him was the fake fangs that looked so real.

"Bad vampire make up." She said. Kenshin shrugged as she erased his uneven face powder, and some fake blood dripping form his mouth which apparently was drawn with Kaoru's red lipstick. Kenshin sighed and took off his fake fangs.

"It's your fault! You kept talking about that Krueger guy this whole week and you spent your time with those vampire books more than me…" He said. Kaoru frowned.

"It's Cullen, Kenshin. Edward Cullen, not Krueger. Freddy Krueger is ugly." Kaoru corrected. Kenshin sighed. He was never a big fan of horror/supernatural/slasher movies, nor he was good at remembering those teen flicks that could make girls swoon. And unfortunately for him, Twilight was like Feddie Prince Jr's movies, but with fangs.

"Yeah. The pretty vampire. Forget about getting laid. Because of him, I didn't even get a single decent hug for a whole week. Just a cold kiss and a brief goodnight every night. A man needs love too, Kaoru…" He sulked. Kaoru grinned. Yeah, ever since that day she told him about Twilight and how cool Edward Cullen was, he became weird like this.

"So this is why these few days you kept bugging me wearing some creepy vampire make up and these stupid cape." She said while tugging off Kenshin's cheap black cape. Kenshin blushed and smiled.

"Well, you want a vampire, you get one." He said happily. Kaoru snorted.

"You look retarded as a vampire. Come on, Kenshin. You're Japanese! The most you can do is to mimic a demon samurai. Like Oshikuru or something." Kaoru said. Kenshin sulked again. Kaoru took off his weird tie and unbutton the two top buttons on his shirt, revealing a glimpse of his well toned chest.

Kaoru stopped and looked at Kenshin from afar. She shook her head. Actually, he would make a bad Oshikuru, since he didn't look so Japanese.

"Wait here, Kenshin." She took a razor and a scissor, and started tearing and cutting Kenshin's clothes. Kenshin looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Kaoru, what are you doing?" He looked at his torn off Dracula shirt he bought at the cosplay shop while Kaoru was tearing off bits and pieces of his black pants with scissors. After awhile, she stood up and dimmed the lights.

"Done." She said while taking off Kenshin's hair tie and forced him to put on the fake fangs again. She bit her lips to hide her smile, while her eyes were dancing around on Kenshin.

_Now what we need is just a good persuasion_. She thought as she took off her top, revealing her sexy, lacy bra. Kenshin's expression changed from a dumb, confused face into a hungry beast in a second. Kaoru licked her lips, satisfied.

She took back her words.

He made a great vampire, alright. His torn off clothes revealed his well toned body and a few scars from when he was in the military. His rather messy hair fell perfectly onto his shoulder. His amber eyes flickering wildly as he looked at Kaoru. Kaoru shivered, but then thanked her skills as a make up artist.

"Won't you get me, Mister Vampire?" asked Kaoru with a sweet but teasing voice. Kenshin walked closer. His mouth slowly curved into a smirk, showing his fangs. He grabbed Kaoru and licked her neck. He smirked wider as he heard her soft moan.

"Itadakimasu." He muttered before biting her softly with his fake fangs.

:

=FIN=

:

AN: A story I made to relief some stress over assignments and upcoming exams. I'm not a fan of Twilight (for me vampires are either Anne rice's, Bram Stoker's, or Alucard hehe) so it was pretty annoying when my friends _swoon_ over Edward Cullen and watched the movie over and over again, especially because none of them has DVD players and they all came over to my place in the middle of the night to watch it while I was trying to sleep. I thought the fad's over until last night when they watched it three times while I was trying to write a decent 5000 words essay -_-" So I'm sorry if a die hard fan gets a little worked up because of the remarks in the fic hahaha... For those who expected a horror, vampire story, I'm so sorry. Feel free to bash me in your reviews :P Thanks for reading, and please review! :D


End file.
